


Helping Hands

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Shaving Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's girlfriend helps him get ready for his next role, which requires him to be clean shaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shaving kink fic so I hope you all enjoy.

Natalie stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her, spotting Sebastian in his boxers standing in front of the sink examining his scruffy face in the mirror. "Good morning my sexy mountain man." She smiled, kissing his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Good morning, beautiful." he said winking at her in the mirror. 

"You're gonna shave it aren't you?" She pouted when she spotted the shaving cream and razor sitting on the counter. For the past week Sebastian and Natalie had been shacked up in a small cabin in upstate New York. Spending their days cuddled by the fire, having incredibly hot sex and Natalie trying to teach Sebastian how to cook only to have it end with them having sex on the kitchen floor and licking food off of each other. But sadly their time together was coming to a close as Sebastian had to start filming his new movie, taking him away for the next couple months. 

"I know you you've been enjoying your scruff rides the past few days but it's gotta go for this shoot." He said grabbing the can of shaving cream. 

"I didn't hear you complaining while you were eating me out," she giggled. "Well if it has to go can I at least shave it off as a farewell?" She grinned. She was going to miss the scruff and the way it felt on every inch of her body but she was looking forward to having his smooth baby face back. 

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up at her "really? I don't know if I trust you with this job, Nat." 

"You trust me to suck that beautiful big cock of yours why not with this?" 

"Because with that I get my dick sucked and a happy fucking ending. You shaving me I could end up in the hospital when you accidentally cut my throat. Why do you even want to shave me?" He asked curiously. 

"It's a very intimate." 

"More intimate than my dick inside you." He chuckled.

"That is on a completely different level of intimacy. With me shaving you means you are trusting me to not as you so put it cut your throat. Plus it's a major turn on for me."

Sebastian gave in shaking his head yes "okay you've convinced me." His curiosity starting to over take his fear. Natalie squealed running excitedly to the kitchen to grab a chair. She returned a few moments later, setting the chair down in front of the sink then motioned for Sebastian to sit down. She filled the sink up with warm water and grabbed the shaving cream then straddled Sebastian's lap. 

"Since I'm letting you do this, you have to do something for me." A wicked smirk tugging at his lips as she sprayed a dollop of cream in her hand. 

Natalie cocked an eyebrow up at him curiously "oh yeah and what might that be?"

"To help settle my nerves and calm me, you have to shave me while being completely naked." He said wiggling his eyebrows, his hand pulling open Natalie's towel. 

"Alright my sweet filthy boy whatever helps." Natalie smeared the shaving cream along Seb's cheeks working the warm foam down his neck. She grabbed the long silver old fashion razor she hadn't seen one of these outside the barber shop her father ran, but Seb said it gave him the closest shave. "Now just relax baby and rest your head back." She slowly ran the sharp blade down Seb's cheek taking the hair and cream along the blade and leaving a smooth trail of skin. 

Seb began to relax into the chair after the first couple passes when he realized she did know what she was doing and it was sexy as fuck having a gorgeous naked woman sitting on his lap shaving him. Natalie leaned in closer her full breasts brushing against his chest as she saved the patch of skin under his nose. "You're actually pretty good at this." Seb smiled looking at his reflection in the mirror as Natalie rinsed off the razor in the warm water. 

"I should be I use to watch my dad do this all the time at his shop plus I shave my legs almost every other day and my pussy is always clean and smooth." She giggled, sliding the razor up under Seb's chin. Seb reaches his hand between them his fingers running along her freshly shaved cunt.

"That is pretty smooth. After this little experiment might have to try my hand at shaving you." He winked. 

"Mmmmm now that would be hot." She grinned, adjusting herself on Seb's lap feeling the bulge in his boxers getting harder. She softly moaned when she felt Seb's hands trailing up her to her breasts, cupping them in his strong hands and his thumbs ghosting over her nipples. "Careful there baby don't want me to cut you because you distracted me." The blade moving slowly up his jugular. 

Seb grabbed Natalie's hand moving it over to the sink "drop the razor." He demanded. 

She did as she was told watching his eyes growing darker. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted them both off the chair and set her down of the cold tile counter. Natalie squealed as the coldness sent a chill through her body that quickly dissipated with Seb's warm lips making contact with hers, kissing her hungrily the remaining shaving cream smearing along her face. Natalie slipped her fingers under the waist band of Seb's boxers working them down off his hips, freeing his erection from its restraints. She wrapped her hand around his thick uncut cock stroking him and swallowing his pleasure filled moans as they kissed. Had she known her saving him would have had this effect on him she would have volunteered to do it sooner. 

Seb pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, slapping her hand away he takes control teasing her slit before filling her in one fast hard thrust, letting out a roar as she stretches around him. "Fuck your feel so good" he growls pounding into her. Natalie leaned her head against the mirror, arching her back as Seb's hot mouth sucked her hard nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist wanting to get him deeper inside her. 

He pulled out of her pulling her off the counter and spinning her around he bends her over the counter. Pushing her legs open with his knee. Natalie looked up in at Seb watching his lips make the perfect "O" as he plunged himself deep inside her. With his free hand, Seb slid his hand down her stomach making contact with her clit, rubbing furiously as he pounds harder into her. 

"Fuck yes make me come Seb." She screamed as she felt her pussy pulsating around his cock. Removing his fingers from her clit, Seb gripped onto her long locks tugging hard while he worked himself to the brink. 

"Mmmm fuck, Natalie" he cried out as he came. "Fuck you feel so good." He smiled leaning over her his hard body pressed against her kissing her tenderly. "I'm gonna have to let you shave me more often." He chuckled, helping her up and wiping the shaving cream off her face and breasts. 

"Oh hell yes, that was so fucking hot." She grinned. "Looks like I missed a spot. Shall I finished the job?" 

"I got it. You take that sexy ass back to bed and get ready to take your freshly shave throne for a ride." He winked, slapping her ass as she turned towards the bedroom. 

"Can't wait. Love you, baby." 

"I love you too."


End file.
